Demons And Exorcists
by sesshomarulova7
Summary: Samantha, Conner, and Katsura are children of Adam and Eve, therefore, they are enemies of Satan...And...they're enrolled in True Cross Academy! So they can kick Satan's ass along with Rin and Bon! TeeHee!
1. The Student

"This is your idea of fun, Conner?" My sister spoke to the side of us. Her long white hair cascaded down her shoulders and slipped off into her crossed arms. She wore the same frown she had on the day she was born, or so mother had told me. I smiled up at her with my ever present grin and she continued to frown a deep frown.  
>"What's wrong, sissy?" I asked her as Conner walked passed us into the brightly lit mansion. He crouched down and crawled over to the window with practiced stealth.<br>My sister spun around, her hair flying everywhere. "What's wrong? We're not supposed to be snooping around the priest's home first of all! And we are to be in our school right now! Not at our priest's house!"  
>I shrugged and turned around, but I could feel her smile behind me. I turned back to see her smile one of those smiles, like she knew something about me that I didn't.<br>She shook her head with eyes closed. "Well. . .I guess we won't be there for the surprise visit from the president. . ."  
>I instantly turned toward her. "What? Mephisto's going to be at our school today!" That was what she knew. She knew how much I loved our president of True Cross Academy, Mephisto Pheles. "Katsura!" I said again, but my sister walked away from me with her head up. Oh! She knew I was going to follow her no matter how hard I didn't want to. I looked back at Conner, but he was too preoccupied with whatever he was looking at. 'Forgive me Conner!' I screamed softly in my head.<br>I sprinted away from him toward my sister who turned around and said, "I knew you'd see it my way, Samantha."  
>I shook my head slightly and sighed. Suddenly, a hand was on mine, pulling me away from my sister, who glared at whoever was tugging me away. I looked up to see my brother, Conner. He was pulling me toward the school. I shook my head, completely baffled by this. Wasn't he the one who had brought me out here to snoop? Why was he now pulling me away? Had Katsura gotten to him?<br>Katsura snorted a rich girl snort and followed us, quickly looking over her shoulder. I stopped resisting my brother and let him pull me away from the mansion, which suddenly looked alive. The doors were now a sickly green color, and they had been pure frost a second ago. The windows held dark shadows with fangs and elongated claws, and the whole house had a venomous presence about it. "Conner?" I yelled as I finally found out what the things with long claws and fangs were.  
>Conner turned around as the mid level demon sliced his face. He went flying, dropping me on the ground. Katsura stood her stance and brought her hand up to her face with skill only a member of the Knights of the True Cross could have. She brought out a snow colored sword with silver swirls and lining around the whole this. I knew from experience that these silver linings were amazingly sharp and small enough to slice through the hardest metal. My finger had been the poor victim of one of these attacks. Katsura ran toward the demon and slid under its legs, bringing up the sword past her face. She flew out from the front of the demon, using her sword to stab the earth to hold her to the spot.<br>A second later, the demon split apart in two halves with blood shooting from everywhere. I closed my eyes as the blood splattered onto my clothes . . . But it never came. I opened my eyes to find a worn down umbrella in front of me. Instantly, my heart beat sky rocketed until I was sure everyone around me could hear it. I looked up to see Mephisto standing a few centimeters behind me. He leaned down and spoke softly into my ear. "What are you three doing out so late?" I swallowed hard and breathed deeply, trying to calm myself and my stupid heart. "We are here . . . to study?" He shook his head and stood up.  
>I breathed again, sitting down, watching him walk away from me to go to my brother. I looked up to find a boy placing a hand in front of me. I smiled and said thanks as I took his hand and stood up. The boy smiled back and I finally remembered him. He was the child prodigy of True Cross Academy, Yukio Okumura. "H-hello!" I squeaked. He smiled again as he walked away to where the president was. I blinked and looked down at my hands. Oh! They were glowing a light blue, with strange designs spreading from the fingertips to the wrist. The designs were white and looked a lot like an ancient writing I vaguely knew . . . What the hell! Why were my fingers glowing? And what writing was this anyway! I snapped my head up to see everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked, clearly confused to there reactions.<br>Mephisto took a step toward me and replied in a light tone, "Your face is glowing, Samantha."  
>I pressed my hands to my face and felt the little drawings. They felt a lot like something I knew, but I just couldn't figure out where from. The president stalked over to where I was and put his hand to my face. I instantly blushed a deep burgundy and shied away. His touch was warm and so light. I could imagine what it felt like to kiss him and hug him . . . maybe even lay next to him. He stepped closer to me and pressed his hands on either side of my face. "This looks interesting. Do you know where you're getting these from?"<br>I shook my head and lowered my eyelids to see what he would do. Oblivious to the flirting I was trying to show him, Mephisto continued to observe me. I felt like a student in love with a teacher. Hold on! This was technically a teacher and I was a student. Wow . . . this was the typical high school scene. I looked over at the others to see my sister glaring at me, and my brother looking sorry for me.  
>Mephisto picked up my hand and I suddenly felt an overwhelming power in my head. It was throbbing and I felt like I was going to explode. I fell to the ground and blacked out with Mephisto's touch still in my mind.<p> 


	2. Conner Bardley

Conner woke up with a start and looked around the room he was in. It was white. Everywhere. The floor was a pure color, while the walls looked plain and boring. The dressers in the corners were white with little yellow hadles; the only color in the room. Conner brought his feet to the edges of the bed and slipped off of it. He looked back to see a white bed.

He sighed and looked down at his clothes. He was wearing his typical clothes. A black shirt with the left side a short sleeve, and the right side a long sleeve. His left forearm had a long black fingerless glove, and his dark blue scarf was falling off. Conner tied it around again, noticing his legs and how weird he looked. The right side of his pants was white and went all the way down into his black boots, while the left side stopped after five inches, and wove into fishnet until they were covered by his other boot. Conner laughed lightly. He loved the way he looked; so weird and random.

There was a knocking on the door and Conner looked up, suprised by this. "Conner!" Someone yelled on the other side. Conner opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. 'Where am I?' He asked himself and looked out the window. He was up about two stories with no way to go down unless he wanted to kill himself. He smiled. 'If I were human, I would die from this jump', he thought and opened the window,'but since I'm not...' Conner pulled himself through the window just as a girl opened the door.

She gased and screamed, "Conner!" He turned and waved before falling off the edge.

The ground rushed toward Conner, but he crouched and hit the ground with no trouble at all. The girl ran to the window as Conner lept up and ran across the courtyard. "EXORCIST!" She hissed loudly. Conner laughed as he ran toward the woods.

About ten minutes later, Conner was back at True Cross Academy covered in moss, wood, bugs, mud, anything that was lying about in the forest. He was bent over and panting from running so hard, but at least he was alive. Conner shook his head and stood up with little effort. He had to look okay so nobody would notice he had been gone.

The seventeen year old walked into the school using the key Mr. Okumura gave him. He walked into the room where Mr. Okumura's class was and froze. Everyone turned to stare at him with puzzled expressions.

"Well, well, Mr. Bardley. Where have you been?" It was Mr. Okumura who spoke. He turned his eyes on the blunetter and pushed his glasses up a bit. The boy in front of him was dirty with everything you could've found in a forest, and he looked like he had been running away from something.

Conner smiled a shy smile, then turned to leave. "Hello?" Mr. Okumura said again. Conner looked over his shoulder and shrugged off his feeling of embarrasment. "If you really want to know...I was being chased by a demon girl who was trying to kill me..." Conner looked around the class of students, noticing his sisters weren't in the room. "Ummm...Where are Samantha and Katsura?"

Mr. Okumura smiled slowly, then replied. "They're dead, Conner. And you're about to join them." He started to change shape into a huge stitched up monster of gray skin and dead meat. It howled at him as the students in class started to follow suite. Soon, the whole class was a body of dead, stitched up mid-level demons. They all turned thier sights onto the blunette with unseen eyes. Conner opened his mouth to scream, but a mouth clamped over his and he could feel the others tongue sweeping across his virgin tongue.

'What the hell!' Conner yelled at himself and pushed the person away. He looked back up to see the president standing over him. "Hello, precious," Mephisto smiled and pushed Conner down. He climbed on top of the boy and kissed him while his hands trailed down the youger's body. Conner gasped and looked up to see the demons running with outstretched, clawed fingers.

"M-mephisto!" Conner yelled as the president preceeded to remove the boys clothing. Mephisto looked up, kissed the boy, and said, "Do not worry. I am the first-born son of Satan, therefore...", He turned and the demons stopped in their tracks,"they will not hurt me nor you, my love..."

Mephisto kissed him and Conner closed his eyes as the sensation seemed to drift away...  
>_<p>

"Conner!" Conner lifted his head and looked around the room. Several pairs of eyes were staring back at him as Mr. Okumura, who was standing over the blunetter, glared at him. "You're just as bad as my brother!" He stated and sighed. Mr. Okumura turned back around and continued to read out the instructions for medical uses.

Conner blinked about forty times, then look around. His sister, Katsura, was listening and taking notes, while his other sister, Samantha, wasn't around. He looked in the back, but only saw some nitwits goofing off, oblivious to the glares Mr. Okumura was giving them.

"Jinto!" Mr. Okumura yelled the leader's name. The boy looked up. He had long black hair in a ponytail and bright stormy eyes under the dark shades he always wore. Conner only knew how his eyes looked because they were going out. Conner smiled at Jinto, and Jinto licked the air with his long, pointy tongue. Mr. Okumura looked to where Conner was and gave him a look that told him to stop making it worse. Conner shrugged and smiled another smile toward his favorite teacher.

"Please, you four! Can you listen to me for once?" Mr. Okumura pleaded to the group. Jinto snorted and hissed, "If you let me sit next to my boyfriend, I'll listen to you." Back in the first month of school, Jinto had sat next to Conner, but the two had always talked or made-out, so Mr. Okumura had no choice but to move the two away from each other. Mr. Okumura crossed his arms. "You expect me to let you sit next to Conner, knowing you'll do the same thing you did last time? No. Don't listen and fail the class! I don't really care anymore."

Jinto snorted again and said, "Fine! I won't listen and you'll have me again for another year. It'll be better for me anyway." Him and his friends laughed and continued to make a ruckus while Mr. Okumura walked away, sighing heavily. Conner frowned and turned Jinto's way.

"Pssst!" Conner hissed. Jinto looked over, turned his chair around, and replied, "Yeah, baby?" Conner looked at him with puppy eyes and asked, "Can you please be nice and listen for me?"

Jinto rolled his eyes, but nodded his head and turned to the group. He smacked one in the head and pointed toward Mr. Okumura. The others soon followed suit. Conner, while Mr. Okumura wasn't looking, stood up and walked over to Jinto. He kissed him on the lips, then walked away and sat back down next to Hizumi, who wasn't even paying attention to anyone but Mr. Okumura.

She had short purple hair with a white flower in her hair. Her eyes were the color of grass and her outfit was a bit ridiculous. She wore a one sleeved dark blue shirt and a white undershirt, while her skirt was neon green and very short. She wore black shorts under the skirt, and they passed the skirt about six inches. Her boots were dark red with pink bows on either side, and she wore a long handled purse of light blue. Conner looked away from the girl who.

Suddenly, he heard a small beeping sound and pulled out his blue cell phone. He looked at the new text he had just gotten.

_**Hizumi looks as if a unicorn threw up on her, huh? **_It read. He looked at the sender and smiled. It was from Jinto. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jinto actually paying attention. His purple skinny jeans held the phone, and Conner could clearly see it in his left pocket. Jinto's shirt was only buttoned on the fourth button, and his undershirt was black. Conner looked back and put the phone back into his pocket.

'I wonder where Samantha is?' Conner thought, then put all his energy into the rest of Mr. Okumura's lesson.


End file.
